La Gazette de Poudlard
by Littleplume
Summary: OS. Rose est une élève ambitieuse qui rêve de créer une gazette mensuelle à Poudlard. Mais lorsque le professeur McGonagall la contraint de travailler avec Scorpius Malefoy, tout ne se passe pas exactement selon ses plans.


**La Gazette de Poudlard**

**(**_OneShot_**)**

_1. Dumbledore met son grin de sel_

Rose Weasley était probablement l'élève la plus studieuse que Poudlard n'est jamais connue, pensait le professeur McGonagall en l'observant par-dessus son bureau. Des notes excellente, un respect exceptionnel pour le règlement, préfète-en-chef, elle était aussi déterminée que courageuse, aussi jolie que féroce, aussi intelligente que douce.

- Je cois savoir, commença le professeur McGonagall, que vous avez le projet d'ouvrir un journal pour l'école.

- C'est ça, acquiesça la jeune fille avec un sourire. Je crois que c'est ce qui manque à Poudlard. Ça fait maintenant deux ans que j'y pense, et comme c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard, je voudrais concrétiser ce projet, avec votre accord. Je me suis bien renseignée. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour ça. Et j'ai appris tous les sorts nécessaires à l'édition d'un journal. Je peux facilement réaliser le sort d'impression et de multiplication. Je connais le processus de publication d'un journal par cœur, et je ...

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde Miss Weasley, la coupa le professeur McGonagall en souriant. Vous êtes définitivement le portrait craché de votre mère.

L'enthousiasme de Rose retomba légèrement. Elle avait entendu cette phrase tellement de fois, que ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Les gens ne semblaient jamais rien voir d'autre en elle que ses parents. Physiquement elle tenait presque tout de son père. Une silhouette élancée, des yeux bleus électriques, et une chevelure flamboyante, c'était une Weasley des pieds à la tête. Mais c'est à sa mère que les gens la comparaient le plus souvent, et c'était lassant.

Le professeur McGonagall esquissa un sourire et observa son élève un instant.

- J'imagine que vous en avez marre d'entendre cela.

Rose hocha la tête confuse.

- Votre mère, Miss Weasley, est une sorcière brillante, et vous lui ressemblez par bien des aspects. Mais vos aspirations sont différentes, et c'est ce qui fait votre différence. N'ayez pas honte d'avoir hérité de sa détermination, de sa générosité, ou de son goût pour le travail acharné. Ce sont des qualités remarquables. Vous êtes encore jeune, mais un jour vous vous ferez un prénom Rose, et vous serez bien plus qu'un nom célèbre. Et croyez-moi, vos parents en seront les premiers à s'en réjouir.

Rose esquissa un sourire gêné et fixa la directrice avec gratitude. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère la rassurait à ce propos et semblait voir en elle plus qu'une version plus jeune d'Hermione Granger.

- Bien, reprit le professeur McGonagall, je suis tout à fait disposée à accéder à votre demande. Je crois que c'est une idée excellente. J'ai peur que vous vous surchargiez cependant. Vous êtes déjà préfète-en-chef, et même si nous ne sommes qu'en septembre, vous avez vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année.

- C'est pour ça que je pensais à une publication mensuelle. Et j'aimerais recruter une dizaine d'étudiants. Je connais déjà plusieurs personnes tout à fait motivées à vrai dire.

McGonagall lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas je n'ai plus qu'à vous attribuez une salle libre. Je vous donne deux semaines pour formez une équipe et me soumettre votre projet. Et si cela me convient vous êtes libre de publier votre journal.

Rose Weasley lui sourit en retour. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait aussi simple.

- Vous êtes la meilleure élève de cette école Miss Weasley, et un modèle pour beaucoup. Je crois que j'aurais difficilement pu refuser, avoua la directrice comme si elle avait deviné les pensées de la jeune fille. Maintenant, retournez en cours, je crois savoir que vous avez Histoire de la Magie ce matin.

Rose acquiesça, remercia le professeur McGonagall, prit son sac, se leva, et quitta l'immense bureau ovale.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la directrice se tourner vers le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore qui souriait malicieusement.

- J'ai rarement connu une élève aussi brillante et déterminée, avoua-t-il avec amusement

- C'est vrai, souffla le professeur McGonagall. Elle est destinée à un brillant avenir. Mais je m'inquiète Albus.

- Pourquoi cela Minerva ? Demanda le portrait de Dumbledore.

- Parce que Miss Weasley ne prend pas le temps d'être une fille de son âge.

Elle poussa un long soupire et tourna les yeux vers la porte lorsqu'elle entendit frapper.

- Vous pouvez entrez monsieur Malefoy.

- Ça devrait être intéressant, dit Dumbledore en esquissant un sourire amusé. En voilà un au contraire qui passe beaucoup de temps à être un garçon de son âge, pouffa-t-il.

Scorpius Malefoy pénétra dans le bureau, et ne prit même pas la peine d'en étudier le décor. Après tout il s'était retrouvé la tellement de fois, que ce n'était plus utile.

- Asseyez-vous monsieur Malefoy.

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire détendu et prit place sur le fauteuil qu'elle pointait du doigt.

- Je viens de voir sortir Rose Weasley de votre bureau, au début j'ai cru que c'était une hallucination, dit-il d'un ton moquer. Est-ce qu'elle se serait ENFIN décidée à enfreindre le règlement ? Demanda-t-il avec humour.

Il entendit le professeur Dumbledore pouffer dans son tableau. Le professeur McGonagall en revanche, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, et ignora sa question.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici j'imagine.

- Pas vraiment en fait, avoua-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Il pourrait y avoir plusieurs raisons, mais comme de toute évidence vous n'êtes pas encore au courant je vais vous laissez le plaisir de me rappeler mes méfaits.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire amusé. Scorpius Malefoy savait charmer son entourage. C'était un élève brillant qui avait toutefois un certain mépris pour le règlement. Elle avait espérer que le nommer préfet-en-chef l'assagirait mais les cours avaient à peine repris qu'il se trouvait déjà dans son bureau.

- Et bien, reprit-elle, Rusard vous a surpris hier soir en charmante compagnie dans la salle de bain des préfets ...

- Ah, ça ..., avoua le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé comme s'il essayait de se souvenir des événements de la veille au soir.

Le professeur McGonagall soupira.

- Vous connaissez la chanson, reprit-elle, une semaine retenu et 20 points pour Serpentard...

- Si je puis me permettre, lança Dumbledore depuis son tableau, peut-être qu'une punition un peu plus originale serait la bienvenue ...

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers lui avec incompréhension.

- Voyez-vous, reprit celui-ci, Miss Weasley aurait bien besoin d'un co-directeur pour son journal. Et cela pourrait leur faire du bien à tous les deux. Vous l'avez dit vous même, Rose a besoin de se détendre un peu, et monsieur Malefoy ici présent a besoin de se recentrer un peu sur des activités scolaires.

- Mais il va la rendre folle, protesta le professeur McGonagall! Je la vois déjà débarquer dans mon bureau en brandissant sa baguette sur moi pour lui avoir infliger ça ! Vous savez qu'elle ne supporte pas Monsieur Malefoy !

- Vous avez peur d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans Minerva ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas, pouffa-t-il.

Scorpius Malefoy éclata de rire.

- Rose Weasley est tout sauf une jeune fille de dix sept ans. Et je suis persuadé que vous aussi vous auriez peur d'elle professeur Dumbledore, si vous l'aviez vu exercer à la perfection tous les sortilèges qu'on lui a apprit depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. Elle est redoutable. Plus personne ne veut faire équipe avec elle en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Sauf-moi, bien sûr, avoua-t'il avec un sourire amusé, parce que je ne résiste jamais à un challenge. D'ailleurs je relève le votre, dit-il. Je préféré de loin passez mon temps à ennuyer Rose Weasley, qu'à nettoyer la salle des trophées une énième fois ...

- Monsieur Malefoy, soupira le professeur McGonagall, vous allez devoir prendre cette punition au sérieux si vous ne voulez pas que je retire davantage de point à votre maison.

- Bien entendu, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Alors vous pouvez sortir.

- Bonne journée, lança-t-il avant d'adresser un regard au tableau de Dumbledore, qui à sa grande surprise lui lança un clin d'œil.

_2. Une petite fleur en colère_

- Toi ! Hurla Rose Weasley dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner en se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentard.

Personne ne leva les yeux. Tout le monde était habitué à ce genre de scène. Scorpius Malefoy passait son temps à pousser la jeune fille hors de ses gonds et chaque fois, elle fonçait sur lui comme une furie.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes même me gâcher ça ! Cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Il esquissa un sourire et se leva.

- Un problème Weasley ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Évidement qu'il y a un problème ! C'est mon projet, mon journal ! Et tu ne viendras pas foutre le bordel !

- Doucement Weasley, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire, ne sois pas si grossière ce n'est pas du tout sexy...

- Je m'en fou pas mal de...

- Secondement, la coupa Malefoy en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille éberluée, c'est une idée du professeur McGonagall - ou plutôt de Dumbledore - donc ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre.

Rose resta interdite. Elle le regarda furieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il sabote ça aussi. Ce journal elle en rêvait depuis deux ans maintenant, et elle voulait tellement que ce soit parfait. Pourquoi venait-il toujours tout gâcher. Même ça, il fallait qu'il lui prenne.

- Apparemment reprit-il ça nous fera du bien à tout les deux. Enfin c'est surtout une punition pour avoir un peu peloté Marlène Avery dans la salle des préfets mais ...

Rose rougit violemment à cette idée. Et détourna le regard du sien. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds en la fixant d'un regard amusé. Elle était belle quand elle rougissait, ce qui heureusement arrivait souvent. Il adorait provoquer chez elle ces petites réactions. Dans ces moments là, elle semblait avoir son âge et il remarquait d'autant plus toutes ces petites choses qu'il aimait tant chez elle. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il craquait pour elle, mais bien sûr, elle était inaccessible. Il attendait seulement qu'elle arrête de se mentir et qu'elle accepte les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, espérait-il. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas particulièrement connu pour ses relations matures, mais plutôt pour jouer avec les filles comme on joue aux échecs. Mais s'il croyait attirer l'attention de Rose en passant d'une fille à l'autre sans prendre le temps de retenir son prénom, c'était peine perdue. Au contraire, le profond dégout que Rose avait pour Scorpius Malefoy n'avait cessé d'accroitre au fil des années qu'ils avaient passées à Poudlard.

- Je te préviens Malefoy, soupira-t-elle, tu n'as pas intérêt à saboter mon journal.

Et sans ajouter un mot, elle tourna les talons et regagna la table des Gryffondor, où elle s'assit à côté d'Albus et de Lily.

Il la regarda s'éloigner un sourire aux lèvres, et se promit de la rendre folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule.

_3. Nuances de Rose_

Il était dix-neuf heure lorsque Rose entra dans la salle de classe que le professeur McGonagall lui avait attribuée pour son journal. D'un coup de baguette elle alluma les chandeliers, et fit voler les chaises et les tables pour réorganiser l'espace.

- Impressionnant, lança une voix dans son dos, comme toujours. On dirait que tu fais ça avec une facilité naturelle.

Rose se retourna et découvrit Scorpius Malefoy, appuyé nonchalamment dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son ton n'était pas moqueur, et il lui souriait chaleureusement. Le compliment la fit rougir, mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Ravie de voir que tu es à l'heure Malefoy.

- Je suis toujours ponctuel.

- Faux, répliqua-t-elle. Tu es toujours en retard en cours parce que tu es bien trop occupé à bécoter une pauvre fille différente chaque semaine.

- Tu exagères, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle, je ne suis pas aussi frivole que ça.

Elle arqua un sourcil tandis qu'il s'adossait à un pupitre près d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas tout le temps accroché à une fille. D'ailleurs c'est un mythe tout ça.

- Un mythe que tu entretiens particulièrement bien, se moqua-t-elle.

Il aima instantanément l'amusement qu'il entendait dans sa voix et qui dessinait sur ses lèvres un joli sourire moqueur. Il éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Mais en réalité, je ne change pas de copine si souvent que ça, crois-le ou non, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne répondit rien et se remit à organiser l'espace de la salle de classe dans une suite de mouvements et formules qu'elle maitrisait à la perfection. D'autres élèves arrivèrent au compte-goutte, et les saluèrent chaleureusement.

Ils étaient onze en tout. La plus part était des amis de Rose de Gryffondor, dont Lily et Roxanne, deux de ses cousines, et des élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Mais il y avait aussi un Serpentard de sixième année, et Malefoy.

- J'ai pensé, commença Rose, à plusieurs sujets qu'on pourrait traiter pour la première publication.

D'un coup de baguette, elle leur distribua chacun une feuille sur lesquelles elle avait entreprit de dresser une liste de sujets.

- C'est une liste suggestive, et toute proposition sera la bienvenue. On en discutera tous ensemble et chaque sujet proposé sera voté à la majorité. J'aimerais que la première publication ait lieu mi octobre, ce qui nous laisse un mois. Dans l'idéal, je vous laisse trois semaines pour écrire votre sujet. Et la dernière semaine on met en œuvre la phase de publication.

Ils approuvèrent. Scorpius Malefoy restait silencieux et observait la jeune fille. Il savait que Rose Weasley était une élève appliquée et déterminée, et c'était probablement une des qualités qu'il admirait le plus chez elle. Mais pour la première fois, il la découvrait passionnée par quelque chose. Pour la première fois, elle semblait faire quelque chose pour _elle_, et pour personne d'autre. Son regard bleu pénétrant pétillait d'excitation, et un sourire extatique s'était emparé de ses fines lèvres.

- Si vous n'avez pas de question particulière on peut commencer à faire la répartition des sujets.

Elle observa ses camarades en souriant. Elle avait foi en son projet, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agissait d'élèves en qui elle avait confiance. Des élèves presque aussi studieux qu'elle, qui avaient tout de suite été séduits par l'idée de publier un journal pour l'école, dès qu'elle leur avait proposé l'idée. Son regard s'attarda sur Malefoy et elle se demanda si elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Elle croisa son regard, et le sourire qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la rassura. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une punition du professeur McGonagall, et il était bien obligé de la prendre au sérieux.

Roxanne leva la main.

- Je voudrais prendre le sujet sur le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, dit-elle en souriant. Enfin si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient.

Rose lui sourit, mais Lily protesta.

- Moi j'y vois un inconvénient, se moqua sa cousine, je veux dire, même si on est dans la même maison, ce n'est pas très juste. Tu fais partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, donc ton point de vue ne sera pas objectif.

- Elle n'a pas tord, concéda Blake, l'élève de Serpentard, Gryffondor joue son premier match contre Poufsouffle, donc aucun d'eux ne devrait prendre ce sujet.

Roxanne capitula de bonne grâce et Rose lui promit qu'elle aurait le sujet la prochaine fois, pour le match Serdaigle-Serpentard. Un élève de Serdaigle se vit attribué le sujet. La répartition se fit dans la bonne humeur et bientôt, tout le monde eu un sujet, à l'exception de Malefoy.

- Scorpius, demanda gentiment Rose qui l'appelait par son prénom pour la première fois. Tu veux proposer un sujet ?

Etonné qu'elle s'adresse à lui avec autant de douceur, il la fixa un moment avec étonnement. Puis il hocha la tête.

- Oui, je pensais écrire quelque chose en rapport avec la difficulté des relations entre le monde magique et le monde moldu. La semaine dernière, le premier ministre britannique moldu avait révélé dans une interview l'existence de notre monde et ça a fait pas mal de dégâts. Heureusement le ministère de la magie a réussit à réparer les dégâts avant la publication de l'interview, mais ça a provoqué une vraie panique et il a fallu plusieurs jours pour que la situation soit rétablie à la normale.

Rose le regarda avec étonnement, mais l'expression sérieuse qu'il affichait la rassura. Elle lui sourit et questionna les autres élèves du regard. Tous approuvèrent sans hésitation, et Rose accepta avec plaisir.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle, dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir. On se retrouvera ici deux fois par semaine, à la même heure, pour organiser la présentation du journal et discuter de l'avancement de vos sujets.

Ils se levèrent les uns après les autres et quittèrent la salle en la saluant. Seul Scorpius Malefoy ne quitta pas la pièce. Il fixait Rose comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Perplexe, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et lui demanda pourquoi il était encore là. Il se leva, et s'approcha d'elle avec nonchalance.

- Ecoute Rose, je crois que je comprends …

- Tu comprends quoi, questionna-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Ce journal, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu y tiens vraiment non ?

- Heu…oui, dit-elle, en rougissant de leur proximité physique.

- Alors je te promets que je vais prendre ça au sérieux.

Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de surprise et se plantèrent dans le regard gris de Scorpius qui ne lâcha pas son regard une seconde. Elle se méfiait, trop habituée à ce qu'il se moque d'elle. Après tout, il passait son temps à essayer de la rendre folle, et il se pouvait très bien qu'il s'agisse là encore de ses plans démoniaques.

- C'est gentil, souffla-t-elle toutefois.

Il lui adressa un sourire doux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- C'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle. Ah oui ! Je voudrais rejoindre la gazette du sorcier ou le Daily Prophète après les études, je ne sais pas encore.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Il serait fou de laisser passer l'opportunité de t'avoir parmi eux. En fait ils vont probablement se battre pour toi, dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Rose se mit à rougir de plus belle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait peu à peu réduit l'écart entre eux. Il se pencha vers elle lentement et posa ses lèvres brulantes sur sa joue. Incapable de bouger, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle retenait son souffle. Il s'écarta aussitôt avec un sourire victorieux, et quitta la pièce en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Dès qu'il fut sorti, elle s'écroula sur la table contre laquelle elle était appuyée. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer, mais une chose était sûre, son corps tout entier avait réagit au contact des ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il avait réagit bien trop agréablement à son gout.

_4. Un poison nommé Scorpius_

Scorpius avait profité de son avance au cours de Potion pour s'assoir à coté de Rose qui était la première arrivée, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'assoir près d'elle, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Il esquissa un sourire du genre à faire fondre le cœur d'une nonne. Ou pire, à la faire se parjurer.

- Discuter, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Depuis quand tu discutes avec moi ? Tu me cherches, tu te moques de moi, tu me harponnes dans les couloirs, tu fais de ma vie un enfer, mais tu ne discutes pas. _Jamais_.

Il ignora sa réponse d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer, dit-il simplement.

La curiosité de Rose prit le dessus sur sa méfiance, et ses sourcils se froncèrent de manière ravissante au dessus de ses yeux. Scorpius l'observa avec attention, ravie de pouvoir scruter d'aussi près son joli visage.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Tu verras bien, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire taquin.

Scorpius Malefoy, _taquin_ ? Joueur oui, elle le savait. Mais _taquin _? Elle l'observa comme pour le déchiffrer. Ses yeux gris étaient impénétrables, mais son sourire était délicieux. Ses lèvres. Ces mêmes lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur sa joue avec une infinie douceur. Le souvenir la fit rougir, et bien qu'elle voulu détourner le regard, elle était fascinée. Le jeune homme la regarda avec amusement. Le fait que ces jolis yeux bleus étaient posés sur ses lèvres depuis cinq minutes ne lui échappait pas. Il profitait qu'ils étaient seuls, pour la taquiner un peu. Après tout, il n'aimait rien de plus au monde que faire rougir Rose Weasley, et cette activité ne le lassait jamais. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et sans prévenir, déposa ses lèvres dans son coup. Elle sursauta et le repoussa violemment, manquant de le faire tomber de sa chaise. Les joues rouges, elle lui lança un regard noir.

- A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées, dit-il en éclatant de rire. Je voulais te réveiller un peu.

Elle ne répondit rien. Les élèves commençaient à arriver, et le professeur avait pris place derrière son bureau.

- C'était désagréable ? Chuchota-t-il en l'observant avec un regard pétillant.

- Très. Laisse-moi tranquille. Trouve-toi une place ailleurs.

- Sûrement pas, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Le cours commença et le silence se fit dans les cachots.

Lorsque le cours prit fin cependant, Rose ne résista pas à l'idée de demander à Scorpius ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui montrer.

- Suis-moi, dit-il en sortant de la salle.

Rose le suivit dans le couloir avec un sentiment de curiosité mélangé à de l'appréhension. Après avoir grimpé de nombreux escaliers, Rose reconnu immédiatement le couloir dans lequel il l'emmenait.

- La Bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer de la suivre. Il tendit un bout de parchemin à madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, et celle-ci les entraîna vers la réserve de laquelle elle ouvrit la porte avec une clé attachée à son coup. Rose lança un regard interrogateur au jeune homme qui se contenta de sourire comme si c'était le matin de noël.

- Vous avez une demi-heure, pas plus, dit-elle avant de les laisser là.

- Viens voir, dit-il en la guidant vers le fond de la pièce.

Il s'arrêta devant un mur en pierre. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le mur, découvrant des étagères sur toute la longueur et la hauteur du mur. Rose lui lança un regard stupéfait. Des centaines de journaux reposaient tranquillement sur les étagères en bois, classés par ordre alphabétique et date de parution. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'empara de ses lèvres et se glissa dans ses yeux. A ce moment là, Scorpius sut que ce sourire angélique et reconnaissant lui était entièrement destiné, et son cœur bondit furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas peu fier d'être la raison d'un sourire aussi délicieux sur le visage de Rose Weasley. Il l'avait souvent fait rougir, crier, user de sa baguette contre lui, mais sourire, jamais. Et ça lui procurait une sensation exquise.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers les rayons et parcourut du regard quelques revues avant d'en attraper une qu'elle lui montra.

- Tu te rends compte ? demanda-t-elle avec excitation. C'est la toute première édition de la Gazette du sorcier ! Elle date d'Octobre 1602 !

Le visage de Rose ne cessait de s'illuminer.

- Aide-moi ! Demanda-t-elle en attrapant sa main.

Il se délecta du contact mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- A quoi ?

- A les feuilleter ! Ça peut nous inspirer pour le journal.

Elle relâcha sa main, trop tôt à son gout, attrapa quelques journaux, en tendit quelques uns à Scorpius, et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Il se baissa et s'assit près d'elle. Elle passa près d'un quart d'heure plongée dans les journaux et il eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que son expression délicieuse d'excitation.

Tout à coup elle releva la tête avec surprise et regarda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, les pales joues de Scorpius Malefoy se colorèrent. Rose en fut surprise et rougit à son tour.

- Ça me parait évident non ? Répondit-il en souriant avec douceur.

Et Rose comprit. Elle lâcha le journal qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et agrippa le visage du jeune homme. Avec une douceur infinie elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, ignorant les battements furibonds de son cœur. A ce contact, Scorpius perdit tout contrôle. Il en avait tellement rêvé qu'il sentit son corps tout entier se relâcher. Il passa ses deux bras autour de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Son corps contre le sien le rendait fou, littéralement. Il voulait se fondre en elle, il voulait la posséder complètement. De ses lèvres il caressa sa peau, traçant un parcours sulfureux de sa joue à son épaule légèrement dénudée. Il la voulait tellement que c'en était douloureux. Il fallait qu'elle le repousse, parce qu'il était tout à fait incapable de s'arrêter. De nouveau il regagna ses lèvres, en les caressant avec sa langue. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle le laissa la gouter. Il passa une main sous sa chemise d'uniforme, et caressa la peau de son dos avec douceur et envie. De ses doigts, il remontait sa colonne vertébrale, lui donnant des frissons. Elle savait qu'elle devait l'arrêter, le repousser. Mais elle en était incapable. Elle se savait désormais incapable de faire une telle chose. Un seul baiser avait suffit pour l'empoisonner. Elle était devenue accro à son odeur, à sa peau, à ses lèvres, à sa proximité. Elle aussi en voulait plus. Toujours plus.

- Scorpius…, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il la fit taire d'un baiser, savourant la douce sonorité de son prénom sur sa langue.

Elle se fit plus entreprenante elle aussi. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse et agrippa sa taille en l'entourant de ses jambes.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! Hurla Madame Pince en les fixant d'un air furieux.

Ils sursautèrent violemment. Rose s'écarta aussitôt de Scorpius, bondit sur ses jambes, et lissa les pans de sa jupe, la tête baissée les joues honteuses.

- Dans le bureau de la directrice ! Tout de suite !

_5. Fin_

Le professeur McGonagall regardait ses deux préfets-en-chef par-dessus son bureau avec un regard sévère.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici je suppose ?

Rose baissait la tête, honteuse, les joues teintées de ce joli rouge que Scorpius aimait tant. Ce dernier lança un regard distrait au portrait souriant malicieusement de Dumbledore. Pour la seconde fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, le vieil homme dans son portrait lui lança un clin d'œil amusé. Scorpius éclata de rire. Rose lui lança un regard noir.

- Quelque chose vous fait rire monsieur Malefoy ? demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

- En fait professeur, j'étais en train de me dire que pour la première fois je suis content de me retrouver dans ce bureau.

- Vous êtes _content_ ?

- Oui, continua-t-il. Pour la première fois, je suis convoquée ici pour quelque chose que je ne regrette absolument pas.

Il se tourna vers Rose et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Celle-ci rougit davantage encore, mais se décrispa un peu et lui répondit par un sourire timide.

Le professeur McGonagall les observa attentivement et soupira.

- Très bien, dit-elle, Miss Weasley comme c'est la première fois, je suppose qu'on peut fermer les yeux.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement.

- Quant à vous jeune homme, tenter de ne pas entraîner miss Weasley dans vos agissements et bon sang ! Arrêter d'enfreindre ce stupide règlement ! Maintenant, partez. Tous les deux !

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, et elle esquissa un sourire bien malgré elle lorsqu'elle vit Scorpius Malefoy attraper discrètement la main de Rose Weasley en sortant de son bureau et enlacer ses doigts aux siens avec douceur.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, elle se retourna vers le portrait de son prédécesseur.

- Vous êtes content de vous j'imagine ?

Et pour simple réponse, le vieil homme se contenta de pouffer, avant de disparaitre de son tableau.


End file.
